All This Time
by wrolf
Summary: Bree and Chase have always been there for each other. They would have never thought that they could think of each other as anything but friends but what happens when friendship evolves into romance? Will these feelings end up changing everything for them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do **not** own Lab Rats._

_A/N: So I got the bug to write a Chase/Bree fic while watching Lab Rats with my younger brother and I hope this turns out alright considering that I'm pretty new to writing. Please review, I really want to hear what you guys think!_

**All This Time**

**Bree's POV**

Today was it. It was the day I would get Ethan to finally ask me to the school dance. I hadn't even gotten out of bed yet and I was already shaking with anticipation. See, I've liked Ethan since he first sat next to me in chemistry and I've been waiting for the day to turn our _friendly_ banter into _romantic_ banter.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. If I didn't wake up early I would be waiting for hours to get my turn in there. Luckily I was pretty fast, having bionics and all…I made my way into the shower and went over the plan I had come up with to snag Ethan. First, I would walk over to him before classes began and start with some small talk. Then I would casually bring up the dance and see if he would mention already having a date. Hopefully at that point he might catch the hint and he would ask me out. I don't want to get my hopes up or anything but I had a feeling in my gut that this could be a real turning point in the "get Ethan to ask me to the dance" plan.

I finished in the shower and got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I made my way into the hallway only to bump into a warm body. I looked up into the sleepy face of Chase.

"Watch where you're going, dummy." I said playfully. I knew Chase only woke up fully once he was done with his morning routine. Shower. Brush teeth. Comb and blow dry hair into a perfect mess. He was pretty particular when it came to his routine.

"Sorry." He mumbled in a thick voice. He ruffled a hand through his hair and let out a huge yawn. He looked down at me and his eyes went wide for just a second until they went back to their sleepy half-open state. "I'm just gonna go in now." And with that he made his way into the bathroom.

I chuckled as he shut the door. He always was able to put a smile on my face even when he wasn't doing anything in particular. Even though we had come to the realization that we weren't actually related we still had a bond that was incredibly strong. Davenport had explained to us how we were adopted as infants from three different families that held no relation. I was worried for awhile after we found out about this, I didn't want to lose the closest people to me over a simple revelation but luckily that never happened. Chase was still the person I could count on when it came to pretty much everything. He was there for me when I was at my saddest and happiest.

I quickly dressed and went down the stairs and into the kitchen where I grabbed some cereal and dug in. Adam and Leo were still in their pajamas and were discussing the best way to eat a pineapple. Another conversation best ignored. I finished up breakfast and triple checked myself in the mirror. I didn't want to look like a hag on such a big day.

The probability of Ethan asking me out was admittedly pretty low. I mean, we had only talked on a few occasions and nothing about those conversations were revolutionary but I was an optimistic person. I had to be, I'm constantly being put in dangerous situations due to my missions and if I didn't have some optimism I would never get out of those situations alive.

I sat on the couch waiting for the boys to be ready to leave. Wasn't I the one that should be taking the longest being the girl and all? Maybe I was being impatient but I couldn't wait to get to school. The sooner I got the plan rolling, the closer I would be to a normal teenage girl. A trickle of guilt ran through me at that thought. Was I using Ethan to make myself feel normal? I wasn't exactly sure but I stuffed that thought away and continued waiting for the boys.

"You ready Bree?" I turned around to see Chase standing at the bottom of the stairs. His brown hair was masterfully styled into a perfect mess.

"I've been ready to go, it's you slowpokes that are holding me back." I stood up and slipped on my shoes. Chase walked over to me and nudged me with his shoulder.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting, my majesty." He walked over to the door, pulled it open and bowed deeply, "out you go."

I giggled and walked out to the car with Chase, as Leo and Adam trailed behind us looking like they could have used a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Something seemed different with Bree today, she looked different. I mean she was always pretty but today she looked like she had put in a little more effort to get that way. I could tell she was excited about something by the way her eyes were lit up and I knew it probably had something to do with her crush on Ethan which made me irrationally angry for some reason.

This morning when I had bumped into her in front of the bathroom I was completely caught off guard by what I felt when I saw her bare shoulders and realized she was just in a towel. I'm a teenage boy, a teenage boy that likes girls and seeing her like that reminded how very much of a girl she was and made my stomach bubble uncomfortably.

We had just gotten to school and I noticed as we were entering the building who her eyes immediately went to. Ethan. I don't know much about him besides that he's a sophomore like Bree and I and that Bree had a massive crush on him. Another uncomfortable feeling bubbled in my stomach but this time I recognized it as jealousy. Wait, Jealousy?! Where did that come from? I didn't like like Bree did I? Please tell me I didn't like Bree.

I tried to distract myself for the rest of the day from any type of Bree related thoughts. I didn't want to think about the way her chestnut hair flowed half way down her back or the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. I really didn't want to think about the way she had looked in just a towel, definitely didn't want to think about that.

School was boring but I guess that's what happens when your intelligence level far surpasses the grade you're in. By the time the bell rang for lunch I was ready to go and distract myself with mundane talk. Finishing all your work in the first 15 minutes of class allowed too much time to think about pretty brunettes.

I noticed that lately, every time I wasn't busy with something, Bree would crop up in my mind. I don't know exactly when or why this started but I definitely had mixed feelings about it. I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down next to Leo.

"Hey man, can you believe the dance is in a week?" Leo asked excitedly. I had forgotten about the dance to be honest. I didn't care much about it even if I still planned on going. Having fun and meeting new people was an essential part of being a normal teen.

"Uh, yeah are you going with anyone?" I asked even though I knew the answer. If any of us had found a date to the dance the rest of us would know in a heartbeat.

"You're kidding right? No girls even look at me." He stated self-deprecatingly. "I was thinking that me, you and Adam could go to the dance and just dance with as many girls as possible, living the single life, am I right?" he held out his hand for a high five. I was rolling my eyes in response when Bree and Adam walked up to the table and sat down. Bree sat down particularly dejectedly, with a pout and a sigh.

"What's up?" I asked genuinely curious as to what put her into such a mood.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just being dramatic." She sighed again. "I've been trying to get Ethan to notice me and nothing seems to be working." She answered forlornly.

"How does he not notice you?" Leo jumped in. "You have four classes with the guy and sit directly next to him in three of them."

"Wait how do you know that" Bree asked with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Well it's not like you don't talk about it constantly." Adam cut in. Bree blushed lightly. I think she looks lovely when she blushes. Wait, no I don't. I think she looks normal when she blushes, not lovely. Where are these thoughts coming from?

"I guess he's just busy with other things and doesn't have time to notice someone like me." She said recovering from her slight embarrassment.

"C'mon don't say that about yourself, the guy has to be blind not to notice all the tripping and running away you do around him." I said jokingly hoping for a smile.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked sounding upset. Crap. But only a second later her face broke out in a grin. Success!

After that conversation the talking faded away into mundane chatter and I got lost inside my own head again. I felt bad for Bree, I really did. I hated seeing her upset but deep down I think my insides were jumping with joy that Ethan wasn't in the picture yet. And hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: So this has been the first chapter of this story and I hope you liked it! The next chapters should be quite a bit longer than this one but this one was just kind of getting the ball rolling. So please, please, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I do **not** own Lab Rats._

___A/N: woohoo chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy :)_

**All This Time**

**Bree's POV**

I was working on my homework, it was two days since I started the plan and surprise, surprise, it wasn't working. It was a dumb and delusional plan; I don't know why I ever thought it would work. Ethan was out of my league. He had girls hanging all over him and all I was was a socially awkward girl that had a hard time making coherent sentences around him.

I heard a knock at my door and looked up to see it already open and Chase standing there with a plate of brownies.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, "not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean you have brownies." He sat down next to me on my bed and I grabbed a brownie.

"Well you've been in here all day and I thought you could use some company." He smiled down at me and my heart fluttered. Wait—what? When did my heart start _fluttering_ when Chase was around?

"I've just been really busy with homework lately but thanks, that's just what I needed." I smiled at him graciously.

"Listen Bree, I know you've been upset about Eth—"

"I'm fine Chase." I looked down at my lap, "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up like that." He grabbed my hand and I felt my skin heat where his skin touched mine.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't have a date either." I looked up at him surprised, wondering if he was about to say what I think he was. "You could come with Leo, Adam and I and just hang out with us." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised in a hopeful expression.

It wasn't the question I was expecting and I was a little let down. I don't know why but for a second there I thought he was going to ask me to be his date. But I could make do with going in a group. It could be fun.

"Yeah, I think I will." I answered him with a smile. I set my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Chase."

"What for?" He sounded a little confused. If I had been looking at his face I'm sure it would be doing that cute scrunched up eyebrow thing it did when he was confused.

"For being so nice and for being there for me—oh and for the brownies of course." I could tell he was smiling as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"No problem Bree. I'll always be here for you." And with that I smiled and felt like I could stay this way for the rest of my life.

**00~00**

It was lunch the next day and I was in a great mood. Last night had made me realize how lucky I was to have someone like Chase in my life. I couldn't stop thinking about the way his hand felt against mine and the way my heart fluttered when he smiled. I don't know what I was feeling, all I knew is that it felt good and natural. Like breathing.

I had definitely gotten over the whole Ethan debacle, if he was going to ask me to the dance he would have done so far before five days before the dance.

Now I was currently doing impressions of Adam at the lunch table. I had my cheeks puffed out pretending to be a macho man when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bree," I turned around to see Ethan standing right behind me, looking casually around the table. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." I nodded my head, a bit shocked. "Alone." He emphasized.

I hastily got up from the table and followed him out of the cafeteria, trying to get over the embarrassment of him catching me in such an odd situation.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as coolly as I could manage as we stopped next to his locker.

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance with anyone." I looked up at him with what I was sure could only be pure shock on my face.

"Well—uh—no, no I'm not." I stuttered on my words. Way to look like an idiot, Bree.

"So do you want to go with me?" He asked in his perpetually casual tone.

"Um—sure." I squeaked out.

"Okay, cool. I guess I'll text you the details later, alright." He said.

"Yeah, okay" I said in a slightly calmer manner. I didn't want him to regret asking me out the minute after he did it.

I walked back into the cafeteria and sat down at the table next to Leo.

"So what did he want?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"He asked me to the dance." I could hear the shock in my own voice.

"What!" I turned to see Chase grimacing. "Why did he do that?" he almost sounded disgusted.

"Is it really that hard to believe that some people actually want to go to the dance with me?" I asked slightly offended. "Just because I'm like one of the boys with you three doesn't mean that other boys don't think of me as a girl." I knew I was probably overreacting but something about the way Chase was looking at me—a mix of disappointment and something else that I couldn't define—made me feel guilty.

"That's not what I meant at all." He replied sounding like he was hoping I wouldn't make him continue.

"Well what did you mean?" I asked haughtily.

"Uh—I just—that maybe he—well…I don't like him." He stumbled on his words. "What kind of guy waits five days before a dance to ask a girl out?" He had a point.

"I don't know but at least he asked me." I said putting emphasis on the last part. I know I hadn't actively been pursuing Chase and I had no idea how he felt about me but who was he to talk when he was the one who asked me to join his _group, six_ days before the dance.

I decided to leave at that point because I knew none of the boys would understand my outburst and I wanted to be upset in peace. How did things get so confusing? Just a few days ago I was pining after Ethan and was scheming to make him mine but here I was feeling conflicted. I wanted to go to the dance with Ethan. But I also wanted to see what the fluttering in my heart meant when it came to Chase.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Things had been going amazing and stupid Ethan had to come into the picture and mess everything up. I was now sulking at the lunch table after the little tiff Bree and I had gotten into.

"What the hell was that about?" Leo asked. To be honest I didn't entirely know myself but I did know that Bree was annoyed with me.

"I don't know." I said, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"So what do you think of this Ethan business?" Adam asked us from the other side of the table.

"I already said how I feel, I don't like the guy." I said sharply.

"Are you by any chance jealous of him, Chase?" Leo looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"No—no of course not. I just think he's not good enough for Bree." It was partially true.

"I think doth protest too much." His smirk got even bigger.

"I'm not jealous!" I said, probably a little louder than I should have. I grabbed my backpack and stood up. "I'll see you guys later." And with that I marched out of the cafeteria. I could feel Leo's knowing smirk all the way out of the room.

**00~00**

My bad mood continued for the rest of the day. It didn't help that everywhere I went I saw Ethan or Bree or both of them together. I'll admit it; I was a wee bit jealous of him. There I said it. But I couldn't help it. Bree had been the only person I had trusted for the majority of my life. She was the only person who truly knew me, inside and out. I didn't realize how much she meant to me until some other person was in the picture taking her away from me.

I had finally gotten home from school–it had felt like the longest day of my life–and I noticed that Bree had avoided me all the way home. Which wasn't that hard for her considering she could speed home and get there long before I could.

We'd gotten into arguments plenty of times but the one we had gotten into at lunch, though small, felt much different. I don't know exactly why but it seemed like something had changed between us. I knew what it was from my side–I had developed feelings for her–and I was hoping that's what it was for her, even though I doubted it.

I was just her dorky friend that she had known her entire life. I wasn't like Ethan. I wasn't cool, I wasn't suave and most importantly I wasn't normal and I knew all Bree wanted was to be normal.

I was completely lost in my thoughts when the doors of the lab opened and Bree herself walked in.

At first I just tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed but then I heard her clear her throat, asking for my attention. I turned around to see her standing against the wall opposite of the desk I was sitting at.

"Hi Chase." She seemed nervous. She was messing with a strand of hair that had found it's way to the front of her face. "Listen, I didn't mean to be a psycho at lunch today. I was just really excited and—"

"It was my fault Bree." I cut her off before she could continue. "It's none of my business who you go to the dance with and I shouldn't have said anything."

"That's not true." She protested. "I like hearing what you have to say." She went quiet for a second, "you're one of the only people that I trust completely and I know you won't always agree with my choices but your opinion still matters to me." She took a deep breath and continued. "But you just have to remember that they're my choices to make."

"I know, I really do. I just always want what's best for you." I looked at her meaningfully, hoping that she'd come to the realization that maybe I was what was best for her. She slid down to the ground and I walked over and sat next to her. I knew at that moment that we were good again. That even though something was a bit different between us, ultimately we would always find comfort by each other's side.

"It's just a dance you know, I'm not marrying him." She said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I know, I'm not an idiot." She sent me a skeptical look and I feigned offense. We both laughed.

As our laughter faded away into a comfortable silence, Bree turned and looked at me. "Do you ever think it would be easier to just stay in the lab forever, and not have to worry about all this stupid teenager stuff?"

"Yeah, but what would be the fun in that?" I asked her. "Plus that would mean you would have to spend every waking minute around me, I'm sure that would drive you mad."

"I don't think I'd mind." She whispered. I felt the room fill with energy. Like every one of my nerves was on fire. Before I knew what I was doing, my body had started to lean forward. I recognized surprised behind Bree's brown eyes which was quickly replaced with anticipation. I could hear both of our hearts start to beat faster. Our lips were only a few inches apart. I could see every freckle on the bridge of her nose. Right as I was about to make the final venture and place my lips on hers, the lab doors burst open and we jumped apart.

"Hey guys," it was Davenport. The man had impeccable timing. "Have you tried out the new simulation I created?"

And just like that, the moment was over and I don't think I've ever felt more bittersweet than I have in this moment.


End file.
